1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a stationery product and more particularly to a hanging file folder that is used normally within a drawer with this hanging file folder to be used to store documents.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of hanging file folders within offices is exceedingly common. Typically, the hanging file folder is utilized within a drawer of a desk, a file cabinet or credenza. The drawer includes a pair of support rails located in a parallel evenly spaced apart arrangement. Between these rails, the hanging file folder is suspended. Each hanging file folder includes a pair of upper ends with the body of the hanging file folder assuming a V-formation. It is within the V-formation that one or more documents are to be contained for storage purposes. Within each upper end of the file folder is located a suspension bar. Each of these suspension bars terminate at their outer ends into hooks with these hooks in turn being supported on the rails. Normally, the file folders are to be readily movable on these rails.
Frequently the drawer is not completely filled with file folders. Therefore, during normal opening and closing movement of the drawer, the file folders tend to slide on the rails. Also, there is a tendency for the file folders to become skewed during opening and closing movement of the drawer. During the opening and closing movement of the drawer, not only do the file folders begin to slide together, compact and become skewed, the file folders can also become separated from their supporting rails. Generally this sliding movement of the file folders within the drawer is not desirable.